Submissive Bites
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: A slight different take from the scene in New Moon when Jacob protects Bella from Paul. There is slash.


_**Submissive Bites**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or New Moon**_

_**Summary- A slight different take from the scene in New Moon when Jacob protects Bella from Paul. **_

_**Warning- Based on the movie New Moon. There is Slash.**_

_** I have not seen the New Moon movie yet, so the actual scene was just from a 45 second clip on Youtube.**_

* * *

Bella Swan was pissed. First her stupid vampire boyfriend and his family packed up and left her and second her best friend who she only recently reconnected with ditched her to join Sam Uley's cult or to be more precise join Sam Uley's pack of wolves.

Bella slammed the door of her rusty truck shut in front of Jacob Black's house. She stomped up the gravel, she was about to knock on the door when she caught sight of the devil himself, Sam Uley the man responsible for stealing her Jacob away from her. She stomped down the stairs and made her way over to him.

"What did you do? What did you do to him?" Bella accused pushing Sam backwards.

"Watch it little girl." The one standing next to Sam growled, Paul Meraz.

"Easy." Sam hissed to his pack mate

"He didn't want this."  
"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul asked his chest slightly heaving

"Both of you calm down." Sam stern had no affect on either of them

"Nothing! He didn't tell me nothing because he is scared of you." Bella answered with accusing eyes. Bella watched as they all laughed before she swung her fist back and decked Paul in the nose, Sam grabbed Paul's arm whether it was to control him or to access the damage Bella wasn't sure.

"Paul DON'T." Sam order grabbing the smaller boys arm, as Paul started breathing harder

"Too late now." Jared Tinsel taunted from the other side of Paul, Embry Call stood watching his pack mate.

"Bella get back." Bella back away a few steps at Sam's order not taking her eyes off Paul.

"Paul, Paul get back NOW." Paul just snarled and wrapped his arms around his self as his body started twisting, Bella's eyes widen as she watched the boy before her turn into a huge snarling silver wolf.

"BELLA." Bella snapped around and started running when her heard Jacob call her name, she watched him jump over the railing and avoid tripping over a pile of junk as he started running towards her.

"Run. Jake run." Bella cried as she tried to run faster. Jacob continued running and just as he was about to reach her he jumped up into the air exploding into a huge rusty coloured wolf. Jacob landed in front of Paul snarling.

"BELLA LEAVE NOW." For once in her life Bella actually listened when someone was warning her, she followed Sam's advice and got in her truck and left.

_I can't believe you..you told her about us. About what we are. _Paul roared angrily

_I didn't tell her nothing, control yourself. _Jacob commanded

_Don't you try your little dominant imprint shit with me._

_Paul control yourself and phase back. _Paul growled and lunged himself at Jacob who was snapped back at Paul with a nasty bite to his shoulder. Paul yelped and tried to bite Jacob, barely being able to dodge a bite directed for his neck in the proce_s_s.

Sam, Embry and Jared stood watching the two wolves fighting.

"Should we stop them?" Embry asked wincing slightly when he saw Paul tried a hard nip at Jacob's muzzle.

"No as soon as one submits it'll be fine, they won't kill each other Embry don't worry." Sam answered in his alpha know-it-all tone, quickly adding the last part when he saw Embry looks of concern for his friend and pack brother.

_Submit Paul_ Jacob growled angrily in his head as he took a bite from Paul back. Paul whimpered in pain but refused to submit to the slightly larger wolf. The two continued biting and growling and snarling and whatever else wolves did while fighting before Jacob manage to get a direct bite at Paul's neck.

Sam, Embry and Jared watched as Jacob grabbed a hold of the smaller wolfs neck and flung Paul onto his back. Paul automatically went into a submissive wolf.

_Submit Paul_ Jacob growled, Paul whimpered and offered his neck to the other wolf which Jacob happily bite down on, making Paul whine. Jacob released him and phased back to his naked human form, Paul followed his actions and phased back, Sam handed them both a pair of shorts which they dressed quickly.

"Damn, Jacob." Sam hissed checking the nasty bite mark decorating Paul's neck. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and connected his hand with Paul's.

"Are you guys coming? I don't want to keep Emily waiting any longer."

"Yeah we're coming." Jared answered, Embry nodded.

"We're gonna stay here for a while." Jacob answered for Paul and himself.

"Okay lets go." Sam and the other two left leaving Jacob and Paul alone.

"Come on, my dad's gone with Charlie for the weekend." Paul allowed Jacob to lead him into his house and into the living room. Jacob pulled Paul into his arms hugging the smaller boy before gently licking at the bite mark on Paul's neck. Paul hissed at the feeling, but did not object.

"Come on." Jacob lead him over to the couch before sitting down, Paul sat down on the couch before lowering himself so that his head rested in Jacob's lap. Jacob handed him the controller so he could choose what they would watch. Jacob gently ran his hand over the bite mark, Paul whined at the sensitivity of it but he tried to nuzzle closer to Jacob's caresses.

"Sorry, Pup."

"Who are you calling Pup?" Paul asked trying to look angry.

"You will always be my pup." Jacob answered leaning down to place a kiss on Paul lips, who growled in response. "Oh be quiet you like it." Paul just smiled knowing the truth of that statement.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. I have not seen the New Moon movie yet, so the actual scene was just from a 45 second clip on Youtube. **_


End file.
